Snow
by amy rose but not the real one
Summary: Vio loves snow and Blue. He goes to the woods to find Blue,but he meets Shadow. The dark one tell Vio that he will make him forget about Blue. Vio listens to his heart...


**(Me: Hi there people! :) Im happy to let you know that IM ALIVE! XD Im just talking a small break from writing my other story, I know I know lots of people, are telling me to finish Talentless Ant. Of course I'll be finishing it but at the same time, I just need a break from writing it. I'm making a other story call , ''Evil With In A Rose''. I'm making it slowly by slowly, but here is a little something for you guys. And yes, this story has yaoi. It's a cute story, and also Vio is Violet but Vio is shorter if people are dont know his name. And also when he's Shadow, he might be scared of him cuz he was always was afriad of the darkness thats why he acts scared in front of Shadow. P.S, this story is for the same friend that I wrote the other too, remember the other story 'Lust' well that her. Please enjoy.)**

_The snow was so gentle when it fell onto his soft cheek;, he wanted to escaped this place, but his heart was telling him to stay here with 'him'. The boy looked up at the other boy who had a smirk on his face. _

_''Please just let me go...,'' his voice was so soft and broken._

_''Heh. You got spunk, kid? I mean, look at you, you want something not can never be yours...However, at the same time you try to hide it from your friends, but the kid in red found out. Try to ease the pain out by singing, drawing or...or...,''he stopped himself for going any further._

_HIs big blue eyes were fill of tears; he could tell that the boy wanted his dream to come true, the dark one found himself blushing a bit. ''Damn...Why am I acting like this in front of him for, I just met this kid. But..,'' he stare at the other boy's eyes for sec, ''He's at pain right now,'' he thought._

_He slowly walked up to the boy in violet, who quickly turn his face away; however, the other boy was quicker, he grab Vio's chin and brought it up, so he could stare at those big beautiful crystal eye's of his. ''Why...Why can't he see that I love him...,'' Vio said in broken voice. The dark one had a frown right now, he didn't like the boy being sad. ''I don't know why though, but I know one way that it will change your mind about this guy. ,'' the dark one voice was gentle, but sharp like knifes. _

_''Wha-?,'' Vio was cut off by the other boy's..._

***Earlier* **

''All rightly guys, what are your plans for today?,'' Link said in happy tone.

The three boys at each other for a second then turn back to Link, and they all shrugged their shoulders. The boy in green sigh, and thought for a second; today would be a perfect day for them to spend time with their lover(s) or spend time in the snow, or in the forest. ''Ok! Tomorrow is the last day we get to stay in the cabin that Zel- I mean, the princess rented for us, so I'm thinking we should stay at the cabin and talk about silly things, you know,'' he said.

The others, however, were thinking about something else too; oh yes, Link could sense that Blue was thinking something 'naughty' to do at Red. Red, on the other hand was giggling like a school girl. Vio was just looking at his dark purple gloves.

The boy in green wanted to do something fun with them, but he could see that they had other things to do, so he spoke up, ''All right, I'm just going to take a walk or something.''

''Cool. I'm going to the forest and maybe have a 'fight' with Red here.,'' Blue said with a smirk on his face. Link tap his forehead thinking that Blue was crazy! Vio looked at Blue for a minute before hearing Red's girly giggle.

''*giggle* Oh, Blue. Sure.'' he said before turning to his friend. '' So, Link while you are going to take a wake, who's going to say here at the cabin?,'' his voice was so girly like; lots of people thought he was a girl because the way he acted and talked.

The boy then tap his chin gently, ''Hmm.. True. I mean, I don't have to take a walk I could just-''

''I'll stay..,'' Vio said his sweet and yet gentle voice. Vio was like a flower, gentle and soft. The only difference between him and Red was that his voice was low girly and his face was like gentle touch ,you might break it, but Red's voice was like a school girl who got something she like, and his face was a cute doll.

All three of them were staring him, they all knew that he hated to be alone in a place like this; Link spoke first, ''But Vio, are you sure about this. I mean, I could stay with you?,'' he said in a worry tone, he cared him as a brother; Vio nodded.

But Blue jumped in saying, ''Dude, seriously, are you even sure that you want to stay alone, I mean, remember what happen last time.,'' he said in a worry tone. Of course he was just only worried about his friend, because he knew that Vio heated to stay alone, but something was different was going around.

Red walked up to Vio, gently placed his hand on Vio's forehead to see if he was feeling alright. ''Hmm...He's seem to feeling fine.,'' Red sais in his girly but yet caring voice.

However, Vio didn't like the idea of them thinking that there was something wrong with him, he just wanted to be alone. He looked up to see Blue talking to Link about something; he closed his eyes for a bit before speaking up to them. ''Guys...I'm fine being alone here, I know there was trouble in the past, but I just want to relax here. Also there is nothing wrong with me, promise guys,'' he said with a gentle smile on his face.

However Blue and Red about to say something else when Link looked at Vio and smile back and said, ''Okay then, we won't bug you about being alone here, I know it's hard for the three of us because you never liked being alone. I guess it's different, you know; however, if you wish to stay here, it's ok, I'm going to a walk, and these are going somewhere.,'' Link said while looking at the two of them.

Blue and Red smiled at him, but he knew they were going to do something else than just 'fight'; he shook his head and waved at Vio a quick bye and began to start his walk. Vio looked at the other two who were looking at Link walk away from the sight. ''Finally, he's gone. ,'' he said before turning to his little Red who was blushing like crazy right now.

'' Now, my little red diamond, shall we get going?,'' his voice was so smooth.

Blue lift up Red in bridal style and walked away into the forest, while Vio was left alone sitting on the log.

*******xx***

Vio really liked the idea of just being alone for today, he never really got a chance of finishing reading his favorite book, ''The Tale of Syiny''; an excellent book he could say the least. The book was about a young girl finding her one true love; he sigh. Vio thought of this so many times before-he will never get him...

It killed him inside just thinking about that, he knew that it was wrong to just tell the person he likes much that he had a crush on him, but that will only lead to the worst part. Vio sat up from the bed thinking about the thought that was coming to him, he wanted to find him and just tell him the truth right now, but at the same time he knew that it will him hurt even more. That's a chance that he had to take.

Vio thought for a second before rushing into things, of course he knew that maybe he should wait before he returned to the cabin, but at the same time, he thought he should go and find him. He gently stood up from the bed, walked over to grab his dark violet coat, he put on his brown boots, and walked out the door.

***xx***

The snow was being to fall gently on the snowy ground. Vio stooped for a second to let the cool breeze touch his soft pale skin, he didn't know why but the wind always seems to calm him down, so to speak. Once he open his eyes, he notice the forest where Blue and Red were. Of course he wanted to go inside but at the same time he felt strange inside.

_''No. I have to stay brave, come on, Vio. Stay bave,'' _he thought to himself before he inside the forest. However, the young boy didn't even notice that someone was watching him.

He never went inside the forest by himself before, he always had someone to go with him, but that this time he went alone. It was quiet and nice at least, continued to walking forward, he notice that the forest had no animals, of course it was snowing but he thought he might see a deer or something; carefully he looked around the place.

**CRACK! CRACK! **

''*gasp* Who's there?,'' he quickly turn around to see no one in the sight; it was strange because he thought he heard something. ''_I know I heard someone or something. I think it might be Blue or Red?,'' _he thought while turning to the direction he was going before.

''Heh. You think that you're alone, but you're not, girly. Hehehehehe.,'' the shadow figure said quietly. The figure glared down to see if the boy was going to just stand there or move heard. Vio moved forward; the figure smirk thinking that if he had Vio in his hands, he would do things that he won't regret.

***xx***

Vio walked forward to see no one in sight. Maybe Blue and Red were in the other side, he continued to walk even forward, then he suddenly stopped thinking that someone or something was showing him, he swift his eyes to see if the enemy was near, but nothing. He was about to take a stepped forward when he heard that crack sound again.

Vio quickly took out a pocket knife from his coat pocket-he always carried one just in case if he ever went alone somewhere, he carried it with him no matter what. The other never knew about the knife, he didn't want no one to take it from him; even though he loves them as brothers he didn't want them to know.

Vio stood quiet for a minute.

The snow was falling gently against the snowy ground; quietly he began to think where he could attack the enemy from; however, he heard something nearby. ''_I feel the enemy close...Stay calm, '' _he told himself.

Carefully and quietly he stood in the same position when he finally heard the 'crack' sound again, Vio turn his whole body to only gasp when he stared into those red fiery eyes of the enemy; however, the enemy let out a small chuckle.

''Wow. You _even still _shake when I get near you, huh,'' the dark one said with a voice that sounded like knifes. He began to walk closer to the scared Vio, who was still holding the knife in his hands.

''G-get back or else!,'' Vio said in almost a scared tone. Of course he was trying not to fear the 'evil one', but somehow he felt this was too dangerous to face alone. Vio looked down at his boots that had some snow on them. The other boy chucked at the sight of the frighten little boy.

''...Why are you here..?,'' Vio could hear himself being feared by the darkness. Why was he acting like this? He had to hold it together though.

''Well, you see I was in the neighborhood and then...,'' he swift his eyes at the blond boy. ''Hehehe, you know the rest, my sweet. I see your pain in your eyes..Fear.. Drunk with love...However, I could see it in you that you are too afraid about the fact 'he doesn't like you back..,''

''SHUT UP! You don't know anything you're talking abou-,'' he was didn't get to finished because he was cut off by Shadow pinning him to a tree; however, Vio kept his eyes closed.

The boy was too scared to open his eyes; he didn't know why Shadow came into the forest for, he just wanted to leave right now. ''Ugh...Ow...,'' Vio whined in pain a bit because he felt Shadow squeaking his shoulder's to hard, but the dark one didn't care at all. Shadow liked the Vio looked so much in pain and fear-he thought it was delicious to see his 'victims' look this-in pain and mostly heartbroken. He felt like laughing but this time he didn't, he only just simply stare at the boy.

''...Please...just leave me alone...I have nothing to do with you...I want to be alone..,'' Vio said trying to break free from the grip.

Slowly the snow fell onto Shadow's cheek, he looked up for a second thinking why was it so cold and gentle now; Vio on the other he was trying to get his hand to reach out a bit so he could stab Shadow and escape.

Shadow stooped looking at the sky and return to look at Vio who looked like he wanted to punch something so badly, and Shadow smirked at this. Seeing Vio so feisty like that, maybe he would see a new sight at him. ''Release me now or else..!''

Shadow let out a soft but yet evil laugh that caused small shivers down the other's boy s stomach, when he stopped he gently grab the boy's chin and lifted in up. ''No, I don't think so, my little-Ugh...what the hell...,''he said before he fell on his knees.

Vio held the handle of the small blade tightly, he panted, and ran out of the forest quickly as he could; however, Shadow held his stomach tightly and slowly turn to his head to head direction where the younger boy ran too, and he smirk.

***xx***

Panting...panting...panting...

Vio ran fast as he can, he didn't care where was he going as long he was far way from Shadow. He finally stopped when he reached an lonely cabin cover in snow. His heart sounded like beating drums. He looked around the place to see the place covered in snow, but somehow it looked ghostly.

He walked towards the cabin, but stopped a bit to think about this...Vio didn't know why but his heart was beating like crazy-he placed his on his chest and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

''_Why do I stopped myself...I just need to knock and somewhere will open the door for me...,'' _he thought to himself carefully. Even though he didn't want too forward, he continued on the way over there; somewhere near the tree there was a shadow looking at Vio with hunger eyes.

Vio was almost to the cabin when he suddenly fell onto the soft snow, he from the fell, he stood up and turn around to only gasp Shadow once again. Hw could have sworn that his face was pale like ice right now...Vio tired to speak up but nothing came out.

''Surprise to see me again?,'' Shadow mocked the boy.

Vio didn't like this one bit, he stood up from the ground and was about to slap him when Shadow grab Vio's wrist; the silence was killing Vio inside. Why did Shadow had to be here of all days, why?

''...Not so tough now, huh, kid?,'' Shadow said. However, Vio looked at him with a glare, he wanted this to end but at the same time, he felt that his heart was telling him something. His heart was beating again or was it him thinking that?

The two of the them were silent for a while, Shadow released Vio's wrist and the poor little guy almost fell once again. Vio looked up at the dark one with scared eyes, he quickly thought to himself...,''_I got to think about something quickly before this guy kills me,''_ he thought. The he notice something about Shadow, how in the world he looked so healthy...?

''Heh. I could tell that you wanted me to answer that question right? Well...When you 'stab' me I pretend to be stab because I wanted to see how far you will run too. I see not that far.,'' Shadow said in a low voice

Vio wanted to know why was he doing this to him. Shadow walked a bit closer to him, but the other boy was to scared t say anything so he stood there with a sad face.

The snow was so gentle when it fell onto his soft cheek;, he wanted to escaped this place, but his heart was telling him to stay here with 'him'. The boy looked up at the other boy who had a smirk on his face.

''Please just let me go...,'' his voice was so soft and broken.

''Heh. You got spunk, kid? I mean, look at you, you want something not can never be yours...However, at the same time you try to hide it from your friends, but the kid in red found out. Try to ease the pain out by singing, drawing or...or...,''he stopped himself for going any further.

HIs big blue eyes were fill of tears; he could tell that the boy wanted his dream to come true, the dark one found himself blushing a bit. ''Damn...Why am I acting like this in front of him for, I just met this kid. But..,'' he stare at the other boy's eyes for sec, ''He's at pain right now,'' he thought.

He slowly walked up to the boy in violet, who quickly turn his face away; however, the other boy was quicker, he grab Vio's chin and brought it up, so he could stare at those big beautiful crystal eye's of his. ''Why...Why can't Blue see that I love him...,'' Vio said in broken voice. The dark one had a frown right now, he didn't like the boy being sad. ''I don't know why though, but I know one way that it will change your mind about this guy. ,'' the dark one voice was gentle, but sharp like knifes.

''Wha-?,'' Vio was cut off by the other boy's soft lips. This felt so weird to him but at the same time it felt nice. Slowly they broke the kiss apart to look at each other.

''I told you I'll make you forget the boy...,''Shadow said in a husky tone causing Vio to blush and smile a bit. Vio quickly wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck and they continued to kiss once more.

***xx***

Shadow gently rubbed the sleeping Vio's head, looking at the boy's face, he smiled. He never smiled before actually, he hated to smile because he thought it was too girly and weak, but Shadow finally realize why he smiled today-it was because of Vio.

''_I wondered why he didn't let me go further...,''_Shadow thought simply to himself.

*******Flash Back***

_The kiss was gentle and yet heated at the moment, Shadow could have sworn he heard a sound becoming from Vio; they quickly broke the kiss, panting quickly for air. Vio blushed at this-he never kissed no one before. _

_''What?,'' said Shadow who was still panting. _

_Vio shook his head and said, ''I was thinking we should go inside, because it's getting colder...,''Vio said in a low voice. Shadow swift his eyes to the other side to see no one, of course Vio looked the other way too causing the dark one to let out a small chuckled._

_''What's so funny...?,''_

_''You.''_

_''...What...,''_

_''Gee, kid, it's nothing bad, I'm laughing 'cause you're...,'' Shadow blushed a bit and turn the other way so the other boy wouldn't see his blushing face. ''...Cute.''_

_''What...? Did you just called me cute?,'' Vio said. He never been called cute before, just only when other people like adults called him cute, but that was different though, he felt his heart beating faster than before and he felt his face turn even redder._

_''Heh. Cute, come on, let's get inside before I freeze to death, ''Shadow joked making Vio smile. _

_The dark one stood up from the ground and gently lifted up the boy in bridal style; Vio never been carried like this before. It felt different somehow, but it made him feel warm inside for some strange reason. Why was that? _

_His heart was trembling like crazy right now, was Shadow the one that will seal his heart from anything, no, that was crazy like. Vio knew that it was just a simple kiss but the kiss was...strong to feel... Why did it hurt so much to even say Blue's name..._

_''...Um...''_

_''What?,'' Shadow said while walking to the cabin. However Vio didn't say anything, he stood quiet, he didn't say a word after that. _

_They got to the cabin door, Vio looked confused. Shadow knew somehow that the door was open; did he live here or something. Shadow gently placed Vio on the bed, the boy was looking around to see only the kitchen and nothing else. Why was the place looking like this, that was pretty strange though. _

_''Shadow...Why did you kiss me...?,'' his voice was so low that it almost sounded like a dead whisper. However, Shadow didn't answer his question, he just simply stared at him. ''Tell me why did you kiss me for; why are you even to help me for?.''_

_The dark one let out a small chuckle; seriously Vio didn't like those chuckle-they made him a bit scared. Even though that scared him, he felt that Shadow wouldn't hurt him..._

_''I kissed you so you could just forget that stupid kid that broke your heart...Okay, kid, so stop crying and moping around so much 'cause he's never going to like you back.,'' Shadow said in an bit of a harsh way. _

_''So...you mean, that you...-''_

_''No. I don't like you... I love you.''_

_Vio was so shocked that he thought he was going to fall off the bed right now, was this guy really seriously. It was a bit weird because they always fought with each other, and stuff like that; however, Vio looked into Shadow's red eyes to see that he was not playing around but serious what he had just said. _

_''But...I thought you hated me and my friends...'Cause we always beat you in battles, and you know that my heart belongs to...,'' he couldn't say it. Vio placed a hand on his heart and thought about memories with Blue, and there were nothing. Of course there were memoires of friends but none of him; the blonde boy looked down at his thigh and felt tears forming once again. However Shadow got on the bed, gently lifted up the boy's face's wiping the tears away. _

_''Shh...Don't cry...I won't hurt you, I promise.,'' Shadow gently said to Vio who was still sobbing. After a while, the young boy stooped crying and touched Shadow's dark hands, they both looked at each other and leaned towards each other._

_Gently the dark one laid one the younger boy down and began to kiss his neck. Vio, on the other hand was feeling a bit strange but at the same time it felt good because he really wanted this. ''I love you.,'' Shadow whisper husky like to the boy, who blush a bit. _

_''Oooh... I feel warm...,''Vio said in a tone that sounded like an angel. _

_The dark one smirked at the sounded of his 'new lovers' voice. The moment was so perfect; letting out names, feeling the soft touch, and kissing those soft lips of his. They began to kiss again, Vio let out a moan causing Shadow to kiss even harder. _

_Shadow stopped the kiss for a minute, he then began to take off Vio's coat off, he toss it to the floor, even though they were inside the cabin Vio was cold. _

_''Are you cold, my little jasmine?''_

_''No..., I'm fine, Shadow.,'' Vio's voice was so soft and low. _

_Shadow touched the boy's face and gently kissed his cheek, then he slid his right hand under Vio's shirt making him blush harder. This made him happy that Vio was letting him do this; Vio let out a small smile and let the touch go smoothly. Then he stooped, Shadow wanted this moment to be more 'playful', so he slid down..._

_''STOP!,'' Vio shouted with tears falling down his gentle face._

_Shadow stopped and looked up to see his 'lover' tearing a bit. ''What, did I hurt you or something?,'' his voice was hurt a bit. Shadow didn't mean to hurt him but this kid was so soft; like before one touch-he might break into two. ''What the hell did I do?,'' Shadow said, trying to calm Vio down._

_Vio shook his head and wiped the tears away. ''I-I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to take it that far...I...I'm ...just nervous about this... ,'' he said while yawning a bit. _

_''Okay. Look, kid, you look tired get some sleep.''_

_''Mm...Ok...But will you-''_

_''Yeah, I'm still going to be here. Now let some rest.''_

_Shadow rolled to the other side so he could hold Vio while he goes to sleep; however, this was different even though the boy never had a lover before-it felt nice that someone did actually cared about him. Once again, Vio yawn before closing his eyes._

***End Of Flash Back***

Vio gently began to open his eyes. Shadow rubbed the boy's head, then he felt Vio lifted up his head to see those beautiful big blue eyes of his. ''Hello...,'' Vio voice's was hollow.

''Hey. You sleep okay?,'' asked Shadow; the boy nodded.

Strange...Vio hated the darkness but at the same time, he came over his fear, maybe it was his telling him something, he didn't know why though but it felt good.

''I know that it's been hell for you, but you got to understand that this kid wants nothing to do with you anymore. Sorry to break it to you but it's the true.''

Vio swift his eyes the other way then looked at Shadow with a smile on his face, he leaned forward and gave him a quick on the cheek. Shadow looked confused at the moment, he thought Vio will be upset at this but he took it well actually.

''I know that Blue loves Red, and Red loves him a lot, so I wouldn't stand in their way. I know that in my heart there is one person that truly loves me...,'' Vio blushed while saying that.

Shadow closed his eyes half way and smirk at the cute slight of Vio. He slowly touched the boy's cheek and said, ''I know that in my black heart...I found someone beautiful and brave to stand up against me. I'm glad that I found you, my little jasmine.''

Vio had wide eyes, he couldn't help but smile and let out tears of joy right now. He felt so happy that he actually found someone that really loved him back.

He felt so happy right now that he quickly wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck, the dark one was a bit shocked at his little jasmine reaction, but he let the younger boy have his moment of peace and love altogether now. Vio looked at his 'new lover' now and said three little words that changed the younger forever, ''I love you too, Shadow... I do. My heart always kept beating when you were close to me...Please stay with me forever in my heart. Please...,'' his voice was so soft and was about to break a bit. Tears were about to form into his big blue eyes...

''Of course, my little jasmine, I'll stay with you.,'' Shadow said in a gentle tone. He lifted up the boy's chin and lean forward to kiss those lips.

***xx***

Shadow carried Vio home, they were almost there to Vio's little cabin with his friends; however, he didn't want to put the boy down, he wanted Vio in his arms. But he knew that he had to let him go.

''Little jasmine. Wake up.,'' Shadow gently rocked his new to awaken from his slumber. The blonde slowly open his eyes and looked to see they were near the cabin, he open his mouth to say something when Shadow put him down and quickly cut him off.

''I know this an good-bye; however, we will meet again.''

Vio didn't want this to be an good-bye but he knew that their paths will meet again; he looked to the cabin and smile gently to himself before looking at his lover who was silent at the moment. ''I love you, Shadow, I really do.''

Shadow smirk. ''I love you too, kid.''

''I know that it's hard for Blue to love me 'cause he loves Red so much...but ...I know that in my heart, I have to just deal with the fact he's loves Red. Heh heh heh, thanks for teaching something about love, it meant a lot to me.,'' Vio said with a smile on his face.

The dark one couldn't help smile a little, he gently place a hand on the boy's cheek. The touch was so soft, it almost felt nothing had happen; maybe it was a thought that was coming to Vio, who knew. Of course, Vio wanted to say something, but at the same time, he stopped himself because he knew that he wanted to feel the touch of his lover.

Snow gently feel on the boy's cheek, the coldness was so good but at the same time, it felt weird though. Maybe it was a thought again; however, Vio didn't want to let go but he had too, of course they stood in the snow for a while before kissing. ''You won't ever _forget_ me right?''

''No, I won't, take care, Vio,'' Shadow said before leaving sight of his lover. Vio placed a hard on his warm heart and let out a smile, knowing that the dark one will return.

***xx***

Vio open the door to see Link making some soup, he turn to see Blue and Red talking to one other, he couldn't smile at the sight of them. Link shift his eyes to Vio, and quickly said, ''Hey, buddy, I thought you were here, but I guess we were wrong...You okay.''

The other looked at Vio, who had a smile on his face. Blue lift one of his eyes brows and said, ''Okay...What's with you? Why are you smiling and joke.''

''Blue Be nice to Vio.,'' Red said quickly to his lover. Of course he knew that Vio was upset at somehting before so he didn't want any problems. But Vio shook his head and said, ''Don't worry about it Red, I'll be fine.'' He turn to Link with a gentle smile. ''Link, I'm going to the room, call me when the soup's ready.'' Before he left to the room, the three of them thought something was going with him but something good of course.

''Hmm...When we left he was all sad, what happen to him?,'' said Blue.

''I really don't know, but I guess we just need to find out by yourself or he will tell us,'' Link said. Of course he knew that Vio found something good, but at the same he wanted him to be help. Link looked at Blue and Red who were quiet at the moment.

''Mmmm... I think that Vio is going to be okay 'cause I know that he found someone special on the way back,'' Red said in his girly low tone. Blue looked at his lover for a bit before laying his head on Red's shoulder, and Link chuckle.\

***xx***

Vio heard anything what they said and he felt proud what they said because he knew that he was happy. He took off his coat, gloves, and boots. He sat on the bed and thought the kiss he and Shadow had before he left. He looked at the window, the snow was falling gently.

''I'll never forget you...,'' his voice was so low almost like a whisper. He closed his eyes, once again placed his hands on his heart, and said, ''I love you and I know that we will cross paths one day...,''

Of course that will take away, but at the same thought it was a happily ending to Vio because he learned a lesson about love-even though you like that one person, but they don't like you back. But love will return to you. Vio learn that lesson today, and he knew in his heart that Shadow will come back to him no matter what.

**(****Me: I know the ending sounds weird but really...It's easy to understand actually. Vio wants to find love in Blue, but he loves Red, of course Vio doesn't care at first at later on Shadow tries to 'make' him forget about Blue by doing 'stuff', but doesn't cuz Vio is not ready. And thats it...Ok, will if you don't like it don't read it. Ok, ok, bye. ) **


End file.
